love from breather to vampier
by SpikeRiver REID HarryBella
Summary: not only the count and alex but mainly she has and obbsesion on vampiers will the chosen 1 bite his first person for his father alex and count love each other and decide to live with each other forever
1. Chapter 1

**Young Dracula love from breather to vampire**

**Hope you enjoy please review set after series 3 I have not seen every episode so If I don't know properly please tell me nicely thoughts in italics**

**Normal P.O.V but the Count's thoughts**

The Count was in the dark castle he sat down he was thinking about miss McCauley how _can I love a breather I'm suppose to bite them not love them_ "I'm the prince of darkness I cant love a breather." The count said now standing up pacing around the room

"oh dad how can you be in love a breather you hate them I'm the one who is in love with Erin the breather" vlad said to his father.

"I don't know but when you said you want us to live in peace with breathers I took it to seriously and now love he even more and see her more often" the count said he didn't want to love her but he did.

" its miss McCauley isn't it dad I meant don't bite them as much I didn't mean fall in love with them though that wasn't hard for you already loved her" vlad said trying to remain calm.

The count put his finger up about to say something to vlad, but just then Renfield came in and said "master Miss McCauley wants to see you"

"Yes my favourite breather, the date we planned probably at least we can stop this confiscation" the count and Renfield walked out. the count more happy as he was in love

Just then Ingrid came in and said "did I hear you and dad properly he's in love with, a breather" she said shocked

"Yes apparently he took my 'live in peace with breathers' the wrong way and loves miss McCauley even more" vlad said.

"It wasn't hard for him though he could never hypnotize her and I don't think she's a slayer" Ingrid said.

**Normal P.O.V and Counts for thoughts**

The count was walking to miss McCauley's office "hello miss McCauley how are you today" he said then thought _how can I love a breather stop falling for them _

"Mr Count we've been dating for a week you should know you can call me Alex come into my office"

Alex slowly walks into her office followed by The Count who realizes the sun is out and if he goes in he will burn

_the sun is so bright cant go into her office not planning on turning into dust any time soon _ I thought "why don't we come into the castle today you've never really seen were I live" the count said he walked into the castle and said "sit down Alex my love" the count walked zoomed round and pulled a chair out and then "why thank you what would you like to talk about today" Alex asked the count thought hard "why not tell me about you have you have you had any past relationships" the count asked politely "there was this one guy he left me when he found out about my crazy obsession" she said The count looked at her "how could anyone leave you such a gorgeous figure and beautiful neck and body structure, what was your obsession" _why did I mention the neck I cant bite her when I try I see magda I'm over her _I thought "oh my obsession I still fascinated by them now my obsession is vampires" she said worried he would leave her "vampires" the count said in shock _she's interested in me and she's interested in vampires both me lets ask her a few question_ I thought "please Mr count don't leave me like he did" she asked _oh I wont_ I thought "can I ask you what would you do if you met a vampire" the count asked smiling "I would probably be shocked to find out and if they tried to bite me I would let them so that I could look young for and live for a long time.

_Interesting she'd let them bite her I need to talk to vlad _I thought

"I think I can hear vlad mucking about I won't be long" the count said vanishing from sight to vlad

"Vladimir" he shouted as he went towards vlad's room

"What dad the one time I try and sleep during the day you wake me up anyway how's the date going"

Vlad asked almost annoyed coming out his coffin

"Sorry son but I need your help oh and the dates going perfectly she has a crazy obsession about vampires" the count said

"Don't tell me you want to bite her now" vlad said to his father "well she said that if she was to meet a vampire she would let them bite her but I can't bite her." Count Dracula said "the prince of darkness can't bite a silly little breather I heard what you were saying" Ingrid said to vlad and the count.

"Well when I try to bite I see your mother" the count said

"You don't still have feelings for her anyway you asked for my help" vlad asked

"No I don't have feelings for her maybe a little bit and I need you to bite Alex for me" the count said angrily to start with.

"What you want vlad to bite someone I can't see that happening he can't even touch a fly" Ingrid said annoyed that it wasn't her

"Ok I'll do it ill bite her for you and if I like it then what I said about peace with breathers wont matter and I will be more of a vampire" vlad said after a while.

"What Vladimir Dracula is going to bite someone I never thought the day would come" Ingrid said in amazement

"That's my boy a true vampire come on she's down stairs."

They zoom down there and Alex asks "why is vlad here"

"He wanted to come is that ok" the count said hoping the answer would be yes

"Of course he can stay" Alex said

"Ok you know we were talking about vampires earlier" the count said about got revile who he and vlad were

"Of course I do" Alex said worried

"Well me, vlad and Ingrid are vampires" the count said revealing his fangs and so did vlad

"So Mr Count your family are vampires

"Yes but can you stop calling me Mr count my names Count Dracula 'the prince of darkness' the count sound proud

"What your 'that' vampire one of the greatest vampires i'm my opinion I had a feeling you might be vampires" Alex said

"Why thank you" the count said

"Hang on you guessed we were vampires how" vlad asked curious

"Like I told the Count I have an obsession with vampires the signs the first are to do with vlad…"

"Me" vlad asked confused

"Yes of course while your at school firstly you never do PE if its outdoors and you never go outside so that's sunlight secondly you stay away from dinner with garlic in it. Now on to the count"

"You've got signs from me" The count asked

" of course firstly you always compliment me on my neck or things near my neck also you don't like the sun ether as you didn't want to come im my office today" as she said that a spider crawled down from the celing.

"also when you walk you seem to do it quite fast and you cant hypnotize me and i'm not a slayer so ive known for a while that you love me and lastly you live in a castle so are you going to bite me"

"that's the reson i'm here dad doesn't want to so he's ask me to me being the chosen one and not bitten anyone yet" vlad said

"oh ok i'm ready" Alex said

Vlad walked towards Alex his first bite but before he did he saw his fathers faceand said to him "yes you can have some of her blood2 he said witch made the count look happy

Just than he put his fangs into her andrank some of her blood it was lovly he gave his father some blood and Alex looked up pale. But happy

**Hope you enjoyed vlad likes the blood btw please review**


	2. Chapter 2

From love to breather to vampire

After seeing a pale Alex the count was worried they weren't normally pale "so how are you Alex" the count asked

"fine, thank you for turning me into a vampire vlad how long till I become a full vampire" Alex asked now standing up and walked out the room

"About 1 month" vlad said

"oh ok can I live with you now" Alex asked

"sure I was going to to ask you anyway and will you marry me tonight" the count asked the new vampire and his lover

"of course I will Dracula I love you so much and I know you always have" Alex said

Vlad could see the count was happy as happy as he could be being a vampire

At that point Ingrid came and saw Alex "you atually bit her vlad the breather lover" Ingrid said

"do I look like a breather lover to you" vlad said reviling his fangs

"what happerned to you" Ingrid asked

"I bit Alex for dad and I liked it don't worry in not my evil refelections I just become more vampiric" vlad said not wanting bad him back

"anyway I only came to say mum is coming tonight"

" I don't want mum back she and dad are horrid they hate me" wollfie said crawling behind his half brother

"WHAT" the count boomed making lightning come outside

"what are we going to do love" Alex asked

"well I was thinking why don't we get married now" thee count said

"ok then"

"RENFIELD"

"wait so shes going to be our step mother" ingid asked

"yes any problams as if there is ill kick you out" the count said menicinly

"no its alright" ingid said backing away

"you called for me master" Renfield said coming im

"yes Renfield prepare the wedding vows me and Alex are getting married now

After the wedding the count saw a coffin and out of it came magda "hello darlings"


End file.
